More Than My Own Life
by wynndsong
Summary: It has been seven years, a fairy tale come true. But all fairy tales have to end somewhere. Or do they? This fairy tale is only just getting started if Nessie has anything to say about it.
1. All Fairy Tales Have to End Somewhere

Chapter 1

Nessie's Voice

All fairy tales have to end somewhere I suppose. The second time my Aunt Alice saw the Volturi coming for us, there was no way out that she could see. Alice's vision also played out before my eyes. Some days I really wished I hadn't developed a talent for reading minds.

I dropped to the floor, my face a mask of true horror. The vision was me standing alone or me ending the world. My Jake crossed the room in two strides and wrapped himself around me as if he would never let go. He barked, "What the hell did you show her?"

Reaching up, I cupped his cheek. "Jake, she didn't show me deliberately. I just picked up what she was seeing." I shuddered. "It's the Volturi. Again. We're not walking away this time."

Alice continued, "They know what they're facing and this time they're willing to die down to the last Guard member." Her eyes met mine. "Nessie, you're going to have to leave. They want you."

"What about you? Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma …. Jake? You're just going to stand here and wait to die? Can't you come with me? There's got to be somewhere to go. If you insist on staying, at least make it a fair fight. I'm sure our friends will stand with us again." The world started spinning as I felt my chest constricting, my heart hammering its way out. "Not fair, Uncle Jasper" I called as I felt a wave of calm start to wash over me. "Let me handle this myself."

I looked around the home I'd known from birth. We had been packing to leave anyway, but leaving to run for my life was not exactly how I'd pictured going. At least Jake would be going with me. Wouldn't he?

The reality of the situation hit me like a brick wall and tears began to fall. Choosing to avoid ending the world meant I would have to stand alone.

My dad saw the tangle of thoughts chasing themselves in ever growing circles around my face and shook his head. "You have to go right now before there's time to track you. Demetri is already starting the search."

I started sobbing all over again. Then I did something I'd never done before. Just like Mom had taught me, I closed my father completely out of my thoughts. My hand reached up and touched the locket I'd always worn. 'More than my own life.' That's why I had to leave. I wasn't planning on staying where they sent me. I was going to kill Aro.

Mom smacked him in the back of his head. "Aren't we going to at least try to fight instead of roll over and die?"

He nodded. "We will. As soon as you decide where to send her and get her on a plane without telling any of us where you're sending her."

I could see Mom considering smacking him again. I couldn't help but bite back a small giggle. Seven years, and they still acted like infatuated teenagers. A heat rose to my face as I hoped I would always be that way with Jake. My stomach dropped again. If I didn't fix what Alice saw, there wouldn't be a me and Jake. "Why do they want me, anyway? Didn't they give up on Joham's experiments as too risky years ago?"

Alice shook her head, her eyes still distant, "Aro wants you. He thinks your projections have gotten to a point that he and the Council could venture out in the day with you at their side, convincing people they were seeing nothing unusual."

Mom moved forward. I knew how distraught she was when she said, "Alice, pack some things for Nessie. Pack for any possible climate. I'm still deciding where to send her."

"And me, Bella. Send me with her," Jake said for the first time looking up from my shoulder. "I can keep her safe."

I stood up. "Hey! First, stop talking around me. Second, Jake, I'm able to take care of myself. Trust me. I have to go by myself." My head seemed to at least pause in its swirling for a few moments. I looked into Jake's eyes shimmering with his need to protect me. With a wrenching pain through my entire being, almost as if I were being torn limb from limb, I stepped back. Anger washed through me. There wasn't much of a chance I would ever have a peaceful life. But that didn't give the Volturi the right to do this. They wanted my mind. However, they would never get it. They would never possess one bit of me.

Jake looked back at me like he was going to fight not going with me. Struggling to keep myself together, I put a hand to his lips and met his eyes. "The pack needs you. They're going to have to face the Volturi too."

I felt a warm hand twine its way into mine. Jacob's black eyes were gazing down into my own. Passionate fire burned with a heat I could almost feel. "Let's go for a run, Nessie."

"Now, Jake? Seriously? I have to pack, and say goodbye, and …"

He kissed away the fallen tears still on my face. "You'll be more comfortable on the plane if you've hunted." He ran across the patio for the river, shimmering as he went.  
I lifted my head at the short, impatient yap from the woods and called, "Coming, Jake!"

Jake was waiting for me in our clearing. My breath stopped cold in my chest as I drank in the sight of him. He was dressed simply in cut-off shorts and a t-shirt. The simplicity of the clothes, though, could not hide the glory of his body and beauty of his face. The deep olive of his complexion was perfectly set off by his spiky black hair and dark eyes.

I moved forward slowly realizing what Jake was asking. He was on one knee, with a ring in his hand. I blinked my eyes in disbelief. This was the moment I had dreamt of for years. Jake and I had been spending more and more time together, our friend and protector roles being burned away by the passion we'd both barely held back until now.

"Nessie, I was going to do this right. Tonight, at the party. But I need to say this now, before you leave. If what I see in your eyes didn't tell me there was some reason I can't go more than what you said in there I would be fighting to go with you. You know about the imprint. But what I feel for you goes far beyond that. I love you more than anything. I would walk this Earth anywhere with you. I want you not just for today, but for tomorrow, and all the tomorrows after that. You don't have to answer now, but when you come home I want you as my wife."

I turned back to face him. My voice shaking as tears threatened to spill anew, I answered. "As soon as I am home I will marry you. I promise you all the tomorrows I have."

Stretching as far as I could to meet his seven foot height I murmured, "I want you too, more than anything."

Jake leaned down the rest of the way to meet me. Words ran dry as we kissed with a passion that would have lit the forest on fire if I'd been capable of noticing. All the passion we had been holding back across the years erupted . The flames were only fanned as our clothes began to fall like rain.


	2. A Decision is Made

Nessie's Voice

Is there really a happily ever after, or is it a happily until your world comes crashing down around you? Neither, I thought. It's what you make it. And I was going to write my own ending no matter who I had to fight. My Jake, my soul's and my heart's true mate was worth any price.

My bronze curls cascaded over his shoulder as I turned to my side to better see his face. Even in sleep, it mirrored the feeling of absolute love and contentment pouring from every part of my being.

I reluctantly traced my fingers down the side of his face and when that did not work, tickled the tip of his nose.

Bending low to his ear, I murmured, "Unfortunately love, we have to get back before someone comes looking for us."

His only response was rolling over to pull me back down into a heated run of kisses. When we finally came up for air his response was, "It hasn't been that long. The world won't end if they have to wait. I need longer to show just how much I love you."

"I want forever to show how much I love you, even more than my own life. You are precious to me, the gravity that holds me to this earth." I replied. "And, in case you haven't already guessed my answer is yes."

Jake rolled slightly to the side and felt around until he found where the ring had fallen during our passion. Finding it, he knelt on one knee again. I sat up, leaning on one elbow. "Stay with me forever," he murmured as he slipped it on my hand.

I murmured back, "I will give you every single tomorrow I have."

Time was forgotten again as our hearts blazed with fire. I could not say who started it, but we ended up snuggled into the pile of leaves that had become our bed again curled around each other like two halves of one seamless whole.

"You really won't let me go with you?," he murmured.

"It isn't a matter of not allowing you. There is something I must do on my own. I have no intention of just going into hiding and waiting for you to face the Volturi when they get here and find me gone."

He nodded. "That's why I want to go with you. Who knows how long it will be before I see you again? And what if you need help with whatever you're planning?"

I almost broke down at that. I was pretty sure it wouldn't be more than a month, but I was planning an assault into Volterra ending in my killing Aro. One just did not think of it being guaranteed you would walk away from such a thing alive.

Reaching up, I put my hand on Jake's lips to still them. "I _will _be back. Volturi nor heaven nor hell will be able to stand between us."

Reluctantly, we disentwined and stood. Jake took my hand as we turned to ran back to the house. I ran a few steps then suddenly ground to a halt. I looked down at myself, but very carefully not at him. "Uh, Jake, we really need to find our clothes first before we go."

We put ourselves back together as much as we could. I only hoped everyone would be so distracted they wouldn't notice how it looked as if we had spent the last however long rolling in piles of leaves.

Jake once again took my hand and squeezed it as we raced into what would be our forever, if I could save it.

Back at the house, I was swept into a whirlwind of hugs and goodbyes. Somewhere among the many embraces I felt a hand slip something into my carry-on, but I would not open that here.

Before climbing into the car, I found Mom standing in the crowd and moved to speak to her one last time. "Please tell Esme how sorry I am to have missed her. Myself, I'd tell her I've gotten sick and had to be taken to the CDC in Atlanta for testing." I grinned evilly.

Dad mistook my silence in the car for despair. He kept a good-natured running commentary going that I'm certain was designed to reassure me but what I was really thinking about was what I was going to do. I'd decided the single heroine into the maws of danger idea, while romantic, was entirely unsuitable. I needed back up, to get an audience, then to get Aro to do something stupid enough even his own Guard and Council could not help but execute him.

Apparently, I was so involved in my thoughts that it took Dad at least five minutes to get my attention and tell me we'd arrived at the airport. Turning and hugging fiercely, I murmured "You'd better send for me to come home soon. I've got a wedding to plan." The shocked and slightly enraged look on his face worried me. "Dad, be happy for me. I'll be getting everything I've ever wanted since I was a baby. Don't you dare and take it out on my Jake."

With that, I turned and left before tears could overtake me.

Reaching the airline ticket counters, I opened my backpack carry-on for the first time and found a boarding pass to Rio De Janeiro. Grinning, I wondered if Mom's dreams from the past were actually more than an overactive imagination. Then I noticed the departure time and cursed a bit. Thirty minutes to make it to the gate. At least my travel papers were in order. I chuckled looking down at my passport from seven years ago. The picture, age, and physical description had changed but I was still named "Vanessa Wolfe."

Instead of Zafrina or Senna as I had expected, Nahuel was waiting just past customs for me. Later I found out he and Huilen had joined the Amazon coven after the almost-war.

"Flight went well, I presume?"

I nodded. "Slept most of the way. A lot to think about." As I pushed my already clammy with sweat curls back from my face, the sun caught the ring on my hand.

"I see congratulations are in order," Nahuel said.

"As soon as I can get back home." I saw his eyes widen and felt him speculate about what Jacob's and my children would be like. "Oh, no, not yet. I've got to marry Jacob first."

Nahuel chuckled. "So I've still got a fighting chance, then?"

"Sorry."

He shrugged. "Can't stop a fellow from dreaming."

I wondered if I knew him well enough to smack him in the back of the head and sent that thought to him. "Where are Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, and Huilen?"

"Waiting at home in the Xingu National Forest. If it is even possible for you to need it, you'll have about three hours to catch some beauty sleep. Otherwise, I can give you a tour of the area."

I shook my head. "You're really not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope."

True to his word, Nahuel gave me the full tour. He even gave me more information on his and Huilen's tribe, the Tapayuna. Nahuel eagerly told me what he had found in his studies. He had worked for years, reconstructing the names and details he and Huilen had forgotten.

Not that Nahuel wasn't an entertaining guide, but I found myself drowsing again. I hadn't slept more than six of the past twenty four hours and was wearing out. Before I knew it, he was shaking me awake as we had stopped in a tiny town somewhere along the road.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. It's probably time for a half-human moment and lunch if you eat solid food like I do."

I nodded. "I usually don't eat a lot of human food, but I'm so hungry I'll eat anything right now."

Nahuel steered me into a local café. For my sensitive nose, it was a riot of aromas. My mouth watered. I could smell fresh chorizo sausage roasting, rice and beans, fried bananas, as well as several others I did not have a name for floating on the air. My stomach rumbled loudly, protesting how long it had been without food. Jake and my 'hunt' ended up being very short on dinner and I was too anxious to think about food on the plane.

I heard a low chuckle to my right. "Quite a bit different than Forks, isn't it? And you haven't even seen the forest yet."

The food couldn't get to the table fast enough. I couldn't remember ever having craved human food this badly. I tended to eat whatever was on the menu without much care for taste.


	3. Planning

Nessie's Voice

I continued raving about lunch as we got into the car.

Nahuel snorted. "Fish stew. Now I know it's been a while since you've eaten human food. When we're back to the cabin I can take you hunting for something decent."

"And what would be decent in your book?"

"Anything that doesn't involve fish or deep-frying."

I huffed, "I could learn to live without the fish maybe, but no way on the deep-frying."

Closing the door behind me, Nahuel leaned in inches from my face and stroked a sweat-soaked curl away from my forehead. I turned my head aside and pressed as far back in my seat as I could.

"Please don't," I whispered. I found myself really not wanting to hurt him, but not even able to consider him for a millisecond. All I saw was Jake.

"Sorry, no offense meant. Can we forget that and continue as friends?"

I nodded. "I actually do appreciate you as a friend even as annoying as you are"

"I'll take that, but I'm still not giving up hope."

Silence settled in around us.

A couple of hundred miles down the road Nahuel asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Mostly brooding. Trying to figure out how I'm going to get out of this alive. Just when I have the world, now I have the world to fight for it."

"Not the entire world, just Aro. " He smirked, "How much trouble could that be?"

I glanced over at him like he'd grown a second head then silence descended again. Not for long, though, because I soon asked, "Half human break please? I'm getting hungry again."

Chuckling, Nahuel pulled over. "I used to eat everything in sight when I was your age too."

"I hope it stops soon. This is getting ridiculous. Any chance of finding something deep fried and some chocolate?"

Nahuel wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "How did I know that was probably what you were going to ask for? Just eat it outside the car so I don't have to smell it for the next fifty or so miles."

"It isn't going to last even that long, don't worry."

We pulled up to a small market town where Nahuel left me in the shade of a tree drowsing. He woke me gently and handed me churros with chocolate sauce, I practically squealed. "Kid, you really know how to take care of a lady."

In answer to his gleam I replied, "Still no chance."

When we got to the cabin, the first thing I did was run into Zafrina's arms. The entire story from the vision to my engagement to my flight and to my sort of plan came spilling out.

Kachiri joined in the hug, Huilen just looked stunned.

Huilen said, "You plan an assault on Volterra? This is madness. It will see you and anyone near you dead."

I looked her in the eyes, my face a mask of stone. "I do not ask for your good opinion. Nor do I ask any of you to fight and die with me. I just need help shaping my plan into something better than walking in to a hornet's nest and proceeding to poke it with a stick. Oh, and somehow getting back out again alive."

Kachiri glared at Huilen. "We'll help you with that and anything else you need. None of us are afraid to stand beside you."

Huilen added, "I'm surprised you're hearing about this only now. About two months ago Demetri and Felix made the rounds to anyone who knew the Cullens or where they might be. They were putting out the word that Aro would award a place in the Guard and a fortune to anyone who could bring you in. I'm guessing no one has had the _cajones_ or everyone is assuming it's a trap."

I thought a moment. "From what I've heard, that would be just like Aro." I stretched and paced, considering some more. "There really isn't any way I'm ever going to just walk in that front door. I'd have to be dragged in wearing chains for anyone to believe I was there for anything but utter destruction."

I grinned. "That's what I'll do. Turn myself into a bounty hunter then kill Aro in self defense when he lunges at me for pissing him off royally."

"Darling, the Aro I saw years ago never lunges at anyone. What is your plan if you can't get him to lunge?," asked Zafrina.

"I don't know yet. This entire plan of turning myself in seems to be an extremely crazy idea in the first place. But can anyone name a better option for how I'm going to get in?"

"I can," Nahuel volunteered. "Don't turn yourself in. Let me bring you in."

I started to protest, but he continued, "The Volturi don't know me well enough to expect anything I can do. They're conditioned to think of anyone less than a pure-blood vampire as weak. If it comes down to a fight, I'll be best able to protect you."

I began to sputter that if anyone would need saving, it would be him but that was cut short when I started sweating badly and feeling a little dizzy. "Not to be impolite, but is there anywhere we can get out of the heat and I can sit down? Just a few hours then we need to get going."

Huilen shot me an odd look. "We do actually have air conditioning for the odd human guest. Our Nahuel has become a bit of a tribal celebrity. Apparently he looks an awful lot like the daughter of a long dead leader or someone." She smiled ruefully. "Couldn't think who."

Nahuel deferred. "I'm not that much of a celebrity. I'm only teaching the language I've recovered and how to farm better to stave off dwindling population." He turned to my shocked look. "So far my cover of anthropology student has been holding. As well as some long forgotten ancestor having run away from their area. Luckily people have a tendency to see only what they want to see."

I grouched. "Not seeing what they're all that enchanted by."

"A hit, a veritable hit, Lady," he quoted.

My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped. "I'm sorry. You've been nothing but a perfect host. It's just this heat and feeling off. Is there anywhere I can lay down and take a nap?"

Huilen laid her arm around my shoulders. "Probably just a fever. Even Nahuel picked one up once. Some can be downright nasty even for hybrids. Come on, I'll get a pallet made up for you."

Zafrina's Voice

I followed Nessie with worried eyes all the way into the cabin. If that girl had a fever I'd be surprised. Despite what Huilen said, even Nahuel had never been sick for even a few hours. A couple of thoughts stirred, but I sincerely hoped none of them were true. If the first of my suspicions was true, Caius would not only clamor for Nessie to be torn limb from limb but he would want war declared on the Cullens.

I asked, "Did she do or say anything odd on the way over?"

Nahuel considered a moment. "Does mentioning a sudden craving for human food, going into ecstasies about fish stew, needing food about every hour and a half, and considering churros with chocolate sauce heaven sound weird to you? Just a normal teenage hybrid to me."

At my considering look he added, "She's such a tiny slip of a thing that by the time any of that would mean anything she'd be showing at least a bit of a bump."

"And how close have you been looking? Too close, probably"

"But you have to admit she's the only hybrid we know of who isn't my sister. And how attached could he really be to let someone like her out of his sight for even a moment?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Always with the hormones, never with the brain. He would have had to with someone like her telling him to do it. And she must have some earth-shattering reason to do it.

Go get some hunting done, focusing on what a possible human/ werewolf/ vampire cub would need. I'm guessing red meat, and a lot of it. And bring back something live in case she sicks up all over the place after her nap. She probably isn't balancing her diet right poor thing. By your own admission, you've fed her nothing but junk since getting here."

Nahuel nodded. "I'll take care of that, and while I'm out get a message to Aro telling him we've got something he's been looking for."


	4. Surprise

Nessie's Voice

I woke from my nap feeling a thousand times better. I stretched and yawned, wondering where everyone else was. Walking out to the front room I found Kachiri, Huilen, and Zafrina debating whether or not to wake me.

"There you are! Hope you're feeling better." greeted Huilen.

"I most definitely am …." I started desperately looking around for a trash can, or a planter, or anything but the open floor. Zafrina shoved a bucket under me just in time. Huilen had already gone for some water that I could rinse my mouth out with.

Zafrina nodded. "Now that's over, we need to talk about your condition. It's going to complicate matters."

"What do you mean?" My eyes widened as I remembered stories I'd half heard from my family. Ones I'd thought impossibly inflated until now. Sanity tried to reassert itself, and I stammered, "No, no that's ridiculous."

"Dear girl, you've eaten your own body weight in 24 hours, virtually exploded, and slept almost fourteen hours," Kachiri pointed out.

I dropped to the nearest chair, dizzy again and feeling stunned. "It's just the heat. And Huilen said I had a fever."

Huilen shook her head. "I said that until we could talk. I didn't want to worry you over nothing. But that," pointing to the small bulge now showing at my midsection, "is definitely something."

I stared down in utter shock. I ran my hand over the bulge, half wanting to dance for joy and half wanting it to be too much food. I desired nothing more in this world than Jake's child, but how could I risk my child in Volterra? But, then again, how could I risk my child waiting and letting them come for me? I groaned and aimed at the bucket again.

Kachiri picked the cup back up again and handed it to me. "Rinse out. You'll find some animal Nahuel brought back out front. Drink up, it will settle your stomach. Then come back and we'll try to figure out if we can even try to hide this."

My eyes swam. I longed for home, to be in Jake's arms and sharing this with him. Then I dried them quickly. The sooner I could get to Volterra and deal with Aro the sooner I would be home. My baby would be born where she would welcomed. As I went for breakfast, I considered the muted flashes now flickering by me. A baby girl with hair as black as a raven's wing, skin a caramel between Jake's and my own. Me and Jake standing by her cradle. I sighed with relief hoping these glimpses were real, or at least that I could make them happen.

I didn't particularly look forward to what I must do, but how else could I and my family ever be left in peace?

Breakfast done, I headed back into the cabin. I was definitely feeling better, nowhere near as nauseous. I asked the gathered women, "That was wonderfully refreshing, but I'm still half human. We need a bit something more substantial. What would be available?"

"Nahuel should already have some eggs gathered in a basket on the porch. I had him do so while you were still sleeping.

I rolled my eyes at how certain they'd been of my condition. They could have told me earlier.

Chuckles erupted behind me as the look on my face was read.

I wondered where Nahuel was as I picked up the basket and started trying to figure out how to go about building a fire, or even what I would cook with.

He appeared at my shoulder almost silently. I turned and gasped. His normally laughing eyes were touched with sorrow. "I really never had a chance, did I?"

"Nahuel," I started. "You barely know me, you only know what you want me to be. I never could have been the one for you."

He put his finger to my lips to silence me. "I envied him even when you were little. You looked at him in a way no woman has ever looked at me." He tried to smile. "You'll make a wonderful mother. I only wish one day I could find someone like you to be mother to my child."

I could not find words to tell him what I wanted to say. I rested my hand on his cheek and shared the image of what I felt for Jake, and the love I knew he would someday find. I silently promised to introduce him to some of the Quileute girls I knew he would probably like.

"Uh-uh. You won't be able to replace yourself that easily. Here, let me help you get those cooked."

Picking up on the need to fill in with another topic, I said "I think I'll be feeling well enough to leave by this evening. Are you still okay with the plan?"

"Of course. How are you feeling, really, though? Are you still in any shape to be fighting Aro or any of the Volturi?," Nahuel asked with real concern.

"I think so, but we have to get there soon enough that I won't have had a chance to get any bigger. Hopefully since we know how to handle this, things won't be so bad as long as no one feeds me junk food all day."

Nahuel grinned, "Hey! You're the one who kept asking for deep fried foods or chocolate. Not to mention eating two heaping bowls of fish stew."

"True. You can trust me I'll be keeping that to a minimum. Besides, I doubt they even deep fry anything in Italy. From what I've read they're downright snobbish about their cuisine." I laughed. "Still friends, I hope?"

"Always. Not even a stinky wolf cub would change that."

I growled faintly, "Oh, not you too! Good heavens, what do you expect people to smell like, roses? Trust me, you don't smell like a rose to me either."

He chuckled loudly at that. "Mama wolf already, I see."

"You bet," I beamed proudly.

As soon as I had finished up my eggs I headed back to the cabin. Kachiri, Zafrina, and Huilen had set about seeing if any of Nahuel's more unisexual t-shirts and pants would be loose enough to look only slightly untidy, but still be loose enough to mask the bump.

"Won't we just be drawing attention by hiding it?," I asked.

"I don't think any of the Volturi would believe your pregnancy to even be possible, much less be looking for it. The big concern is Caius. He knows you're bonded to what he considers a mortal enemy. It couldn't be guaranteed he wouldn't make an attempt to rip you limb from limb when he sees you."

An idea formed in my head. I swallowed with revulsion at the idea, but it might be my best chance. I would have a true complaint to bring, enough to remove at least Caius. That would leave me to deal with Aro.

"We won't try to hide it," I said with my voice shaking. "Think about it. If Caius leaps at me and I can somehow survive it, I will have a capital punishment crime to bring against the Council. In the chaos, or during the trial, I could take care of Aro. It would lessen even further the possibility of the Volturi striking back against me and my family for my actions against Aro."

Huilen, Zafrina, and Kachiri stopped their conversation cold. Shivers ran down all our spines at the risk to my baby, to any child. But no one could voice a better idea.

I continued. "If I can hold out the rest of today in fairly decent shape, Nahuel and I will leave tonight."

Zafrina nodded. "Blessings go with you and your child. I know you will survive, and can do what you must."

I hugged her. "Thank you for your help and faith in me. I'll get word to you through Nahuel as soon as I'm clear of this alive."

I started sorting through my carry-on and one suitcase to see if I could consolidate and to check what budget I had to get us to Italy. My hand suddenly ran into an envelope. It contained more cash than most people earn in half a year and a note. I unfolded the note.

Dearest Nessie,

I cannot be there to protect you, but at least I can provide you with what you will need when you decide to do something crazy and far different than what your Mom mapped out for you. Know that I am thinking of you in this moment, and every other moment for the rest of forever. Return home the moment you can, no matter what. If you still need help, or need to run I will fight anyone for you and I will run anywhere on this Earth or beyond that you may go.

Jake

Tears began to fall. I found myself beyond fear in that moment. My sorrow was that Jake could not be at my side now and that our child and I could be lost even before she was born. No! I told myself. I would never think like that, never. I would fight my way through the entire Volturi Guard if I had to.

The thought flittered through my head about waiting here until my child was born safely, but did I even have that kind of time. Or could I even stand to leave Jake out of our child's growth, birth and first moments?

I was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. I opened it to find Huilen. "Do you need to talk to anyone? I remember what a whirlwind Pire was in upon discovering her pregnancy and I want to give you whatever support you need."

I was touched and startled at her kindness. Huilen was a quiet woman who did not speak much, but when she did her words had great meaning and feeling. I remembered the look on her face as she led me inside for my nap yesterday. So that's what the odd look was that I couldn't place.

She reached up to wipe the tears from my face and folded me to her shoulder, cradling me. I cried myself out into her shoulder while she sat still and uncomplaining.

I finally straightened. "I want this child more than anything I've ever wanted. But I'm worried about the world she'll be born into, or if I'll even survive to see her born."

"I've seen few people with the strength of heart you have. I know you will find a way to survive and see her born. If there's time, you could even stay here until she's born and then go do that which you must."

I shook my head. There isn't that kind of time." I looked into her eyes and said, "Thank you."

Another knock sounded followed by a soft cough. "I've checked flights, and we need to move out if we're going to make the next flight to Italy." At my impending retort he quipped, "Yes, we're not so crude as to not have internet."

I chuckled. "How did you know I was going to say anything about that?"

"I know you well enough at least to find you are one of the sassiest, most sarcastic people I've met."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Do we have time to cook me some eggs before we go? I'm hungry again."

We arrived in Rio De Janeiro a few hours later. Nahuel was muttering under his breath about the smell that would continue to linger in his car - days, weeks, or forever of all the things I'd made him stop to get. He swore I was eating at least once an hour. I thought I was eating more like every 2-3 hours, careful not to eat too much at a time so I didn't get sick all over Nahuel's car. He'd like the smell of that even less than the smell of the food before I'd eaten it.


	5. This Changes Everything

Nessie's Voice

I was lucky enough to make it through the flight without any incident, but poor Nahuel wasn't in the best shape when he got off the plane. "Are you okay?," I asked.

He swallowed, clearing his mouth. "I just haven't flown before. I'm terrified of heights."

My eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?" I felt lingering regret at having hurt him.

"You wouldn't have let me come with you if I had."

"True, but I should still have been given a chance not to cause you pain." I retorted.

"Please, let's not go through this. Don't feel responsible for hurting me. I have made all my choices on my own.," was Nahuel's answer followed by a silence that closed the subject.

We were on the road almost an hour when the first complication hit. My bulge had only grown a bit since the day before, but I could have sworn I felt something fluttering. Feelings of love, protectiveness, and rage at anyone who might come even close to harming my child surged through my body. I could feel heat creeping across my skin chased by a weird tingling sensation.

"Uh, Nessie? Are you okay?"

"I will be, as soon as I can calm down," I said through clenched teeth.

"I'll just be glad if you never get that mad at me. You were even trembling. Looked like you were about to take someone's head off."

"I will. Caius' if he pushes me to it, and Aro's.," I spat.

I concentrated for the rest of the drive on forcing my mind to be calm and still. For the first time, I felt true hope that I had a chance of survival. Human mothers were known to be able to do incredible things protecting their children. Perhaps I could channel this new rage into something that would give me the strength I needed. Maybe I could even use it to push a projection out that would effectively blind Caius. Or at least blind everyone else in the room with us.

It was another half hour before the second complication hit. Nahuel barely made it to the side of the room in time to save the upholstery. I tried to look up apologetically as he held my hair.

"I think I saw your shoes. Eeewww. Huilen said if this was to happen I needed to take you hunting after. At least that grove over there looks promising." Nahuel chuckled.

"Thank you," I croaked.

I stood and almost immediately fell back. "Whoa. Head rush."

Nahuel caught me in his arms. He ran quickly for the grove, setting me down to hunt. He was back shortly with two deer.

"I've already had one. You can have this one, and there's one for us to split."

"I really appreciate this."

Nahuel answered, "No problem. Guess we'll have to take on the Volturi tomorrow. You're in no shape to fight."

I started to protest, but even sitting up far enough to drink left me light headed. "Ugh. Why am I this sick? It's not like I'm a full human." I groaned. Never having been sick a day in my life these feelings were new and beyond uncomfortable.

"The baby you're carrying is part werewolf. No one has any idea what effect that will have on your system. I'm pretty sure there has never been a part human, part vampire, and part werewolf child."

"True. But I thought this would be easier. The pregnancy will obviously be fairly short, and I'm strong enough I shouldn't be knocked this flat."

Nahuel chuckled. "Huilen talked my ear off about what you might be going through. She told me to remind you that human women have it rough for the first couple months then things settle down. She thinks it will be similar for you, but despite your feelings it won't be anywhere near as bad."

"I don't have time to be sick right now ."

"But you're not in shape to go charging in tonight," he answered.

I gave in. "I suppose it's worth a try. Let's start searching for someplace to stay for the night. I have no intentions of sleeping out of doors, but don't want to be inside Volterra and risk being recognized."

"According to the guide info I looked up, there's a place called Villa Otium about five miles outside Volterra's walls."

I glared at him. He had actually planned for me to be sick.

We never did find the Villa, but we did find an abandoned church with a priests' cottage.

The church was typical of buildings its age except for two doors on the right and left sides that obviously meant to blend into the stone wall. I moved first to the door on the right. Inside the office just beyond it, I found a cabinet in the corner at the back of the room. It held what looked to be the oldest records as it had what had to be pre- 16th century books. They were on a wide variety of topics including on the history of Volterra.

What made me catch my breath was the marriage records. It recorded a union between a Didyme and a Marcus. Was this the Didyme and Marcus of the Volturi ranks?

I stood and dusted myself off. With a silent tilt of my head I told Nahuel to go back into the sanctuary. The room on the other side of the church was a heart-stopping surprise. Occupying about half the space in the room was a tomb. A tender inscription read 'To my forever love Didyme.' Below that, there was a carved portrait of a seated man and woman. The man wore Marcus' face and the woman was probably Didyme. The two were entwined around each other as close as possible for a public display. Even in stone the artist had managed to capture the exceptional joy and contentedness that poured out from their hearts, mind, and soul.

Nahuel asked, "Who's Didyme?"

"Marcus' wife, and Aro's sister. This changes everything."

"How?"

"If I could break Marcus' mindless depression, he just might be willing to stand with us. After all, Aro killed Didyme to prevent Marcus and her from leaving the Volturi.

"Her own brother?"

"Yes. Aro is truly heartless. His entire being is consumed by ambition. He has killed entire covens and villages just to gain one vampire with a skill he admired, and would destroy my entire family if they stood between him and me."

"Even Jacob?"

_"Especially_ Jacob if he believed Jacob's death would break me."

Nahuel looked grim. "Now I see why he has to be removed permanently. There is a possibility of Aro ripping the entire world apart, consuming it in flames as a sacrifice to his greed."

I couldn't hold back a shiver at that thought. If I had anything to say about it, such a future would never exist.


	6. Storming the Castle Indeed

Nessie's Voice

Storming the castle indeed. My castles in the air that we would somehow arrive at the front gate, sweep through, and storm back out again were brought crashing down by an unflinching pair of scarlet eyes and a pair of manacles.

Instead of a Volturi front guard selected mostly for his strength and ability to physically imitate brick walls first and mental prowess second, we found one who was an unhappy mix of both. He thoroughly interrogated us and as soon as he knew who I was, bound my hands in iron shackles. Not the kind I could break through, but solid iron wire braided with steel and platinum. I tried flexing my wrists a few times, but no luck. Apparently, Aro was taking extra precautions to make sure the prize jewel he wished to collect would have no chance of escape.

I walked forward, slightly hunched as if I were feeling the weight of my unavoidable future with the Volturi so the Guard would not recognize that I was planning how to get out of there.

Projecting my thoughts at Nahuel only while shielding us from everyone else, I ran through possible options. Any previous plan we had if the situation completely went to hell were now out. I couldn't help in fighting our way through and was defenseless enough to risk severe injury. We were just going to have to wait until I could get loose and provoke Aro, Caius, or both.

I also showed Nahuel that I was going to try and recruit Marcus - if we could break him free from his stupor inflicted by Alec and the false bindings Chelsea had laid on him. If I couldn't get the irons were removed and everything hit the fan, we would need another companion to fight our way out. I could think of only one person within the castle walls who would support us against the Council or help us fight our way out - Marcus.

Rousing Marcus from his semi-comatose state and freeing him of the invisible, but no less real, chains binding him to the Volturi Council would be like rousing a sleeping tiger. If I succeeded in awakening him, he would be close to tearing Aro limb from limb. Aro had killed Marcus' wife Didyme to block Marcus from leaving the Volturi. A slight chill ran over my skin at that reminder how power-drunk Aro had become. Didyme, Marcus' murdered wife, had been Aro's own sister.

Nahuel agreed that was our only option. He moved his head at most two or three millimeters, getting as close to a nod as he could.

Fortunately, Caius was not in the throne room. I needed time before he saw my growing pregnancy. Despite my protestations to the contrary, I really could use the time to rest even if I was not able to reach and free Marcus.

Aro's smile and greeting would have lit up the room if they actually were sincere. He held his hand out to me. I hesitated a moment. "I see no reason to extend my hand in courtesy to he who has treated me with basest disdain and intends to keep me prisoner."

He assumed a pained expression, or at least what he thought one was. It came out looking rather ridiculous. "You, my prisoner? Never, dear child, never."

I extended my shackled wrists and held them before him. "Then why was there a need to bind me as if I were a criminal?"

Aro's expression froze. His face would have paled, if it could. "Nay, dearest one. My Guards merely overstepped in their desire to shield their Father from harm."

I tried to stay quiet at his assumption of the role of father. Unfortunately I could not hold back a hiss.

"It is sad to see such a young heart so misinformed." Aro closed the distance between us. He took my hand without even a pretense of asking permission.

I slammed a shield into place just in time.

Aro's mask slipped a bit. Anger at being thwarted shone through the cracks. "Just like your mother in so many ways."

"What was your purpose in sending hunters against me? I went to visit a remembered friend, only to find myself caught and dragged here."

He tried to appear shocked, as if this was news to him. "I did send couriers to invite you here. But never did I mean for you to be captured and dragged." Nodding in the direction of Nahuel he continued, "That young one lacks discretion. Please do not judge me as you would him"

I held up my chin stubbornly. "I will judge you as you deserve. Now, please tell me plainly why you had me invited here. I have pressing business at home that cannot wait to which I must tend."

For the first time, Aro glanced at my swollen belly. "I can certainly see. But how could I let you go unattended in your condition?"

I glared at him. "I am my own woman and do not need babysitting. Now tell me why you 'invited' me. Then let me go since I am not a prisoner."

He said, "I merely wanted to see for myself how extraordinary you have become." Aro turned and paced back to his throne. "As for letting you go, I will certainly do so, but I ask that you rest a day or two so that you are comfortably able to travel. It is my pleasure to offer you all the courtesy an honored guest in my home deserves."

I held my bound wrists up again. "Considering I am an honored guest deserving courtesy, I see no reason or further purpose for these."

Aro smirked. It had been a long time since he had ever dealt with anyone with the courage and wit to not only challenge him, but to win a duel of words with him. He reached out and beckoned forth a Guard. With a small grinding noise from inside the lock followed by a soft click, the irons were being lifted from my wrists. I rubbed them, working to bring feeling back into my hands.

"I flew to Pisa then was driven here comfortably enough. My condition is more than stable enough to travel. I ask to be let go now, if that is all you intend by keeping me as your 'guest.' "

Aro said, "Indulge an old man in his concerns. You look exhausted. Stay two days with us then I will personally see to your trip home."

I inclined my head, realizing this was one fight I was not winning without direct physical confrontation. At least my hands were free. I would just have to figure out something later.

I said, "I thank you for your gracious hospitality."

Aro nodded. "My steward shall take you to accommodations and make sure you get something to eat for dinner."

At my raised eyebrow he continued, "We actually do have human food, or we also can arrange something to suit your strange self-imposed morals."

"Since I'm part vampire I usually keep a diet of animal blood, but this baby needs human food to grow. I've been managing on both."

Inclining his head at his steward, Aro said, "Show Renesmee to her quarters. And have two goats as well as a tray brought up."

The steward nodded. "Your word is my will, Master."

Aro turned to Nahuel as I left the room. "Now, young one, we must discuss your ill-mannered treatment of my guest."

I stopped and turned back. "Do not worry on my account. I came to no harm, and I will lose nothing more than two days. No punishment or retribution needs to fall him. In fact, I find it in your character to reward one so over-enthusiastic to serve and so ambitious."

His eyes turned black with barely held rage. "Do not presume too much on your status as a guest, young lady. If you cannot keep a civil tongue I will be more than happy to find a way for it to be removed."

Rage swept over me again. This time, I was more easily able to move its energy into other senses such as sight, sound, and hearing.

"My lord, I apologize if I was not civil. Perhaps I do need a short rest. But be assured, I am still strong enough for anything I must do."

I nodded my head at him then turned on my heel to go.

As I left, I heard Aro call Nahuel over to his side. I saw out of the corner of my eye Aro extending his hand to Nahuel. I slammed a shield over Nahuel to block Aro.

Aro's mask almost entirely fell. He hissed and I could hear his teeth grinding. I turned to look over and called, "It's a half-vampire thing. Even my father can't read me." My heart thundered. Did I really just lie to the most powerful vampire in the world? Then again, it was nothing compared to my planning on killing Aro.


	7. Betrayal

A/N - No reviews yet! How is everyone liking this so far?

Nessie's Voice

I was led to a suite grand enough for royalty. It was the size of some apartments. Off the bedroom, to the right, was a den. A fire crackled in its hearth, and every open wall was lined floor to ceiling with books. In front of me, towards the left, was a bathroom with a tub almost the size of a small pond.

The servant said, "I trust this is sufficient for your needs."

I answered, "More than sufficient."

He continued, "I'll be sending up a maid with the goats and tray. She'll also see to those . . . garments." His nose would have turned up so far it would be upside down if it could have.

I shook my head. "What I have is sufficient. I'll only be here through tomorrow then I'll leave."

"Nonsense! You are an honored guest of Lord Aro's and your every comfort and need must be attended to."

"Thank you. I appreciate the hospitality.," I conceded.

The servant chose that moment to retreat. "Do not hesitate to pull the cord over there, next to the bed if you should need anything at all. Have a good evening, lady."

"Have a good evening as well." His eyebrow shot up. Apparently he was rarely, if ever, treated as a living being.

After supper was brought up, and the servant had brought up a nightgown as well as a dress that should fit, I left the suite in search of Marcus.

Door after door lined the walls of both sides of the corridor. Most were identical to my door. So, this floor of this wing housed guest suites. I looked around for stairs or an elevator leading up to the floor above. There were none. A quiet walk down the stairs I had come up led me to a 'hub.'

Branching from every wall and every direction were stairs and hallways. I circled the round room, finally finding a spiral staircase a little more grand that the others. I hoped this meant it lead up to the Council floors. As I had thought, the stairs led to an area that looked very much like a barracks, without the sleeping quarters. Continuing upwards, I came to a marble hallway with statues and potted plants lining the walls. I could see three doors. I realized I hadn't gotten to the part of the plan in which I would open the right door. Not Aro's or Caius.'

I need not have worried. Aro's vanity rivaled his hunger for power. A plate on one door stated "Aro's Dominion."

The door across the hall had no marker, so I continued to the third. A few stray cobwebs lurked in the upper corners of the doorway. Caius would never have tolerated even a lapse in duty that small. This door had to lead to Marcus, who could barely remember who he was, let alone scold a servant for not dispensing their duty thoroughly.

I laid my ear to the door. Satisfied I heard no sound from within, I gently eased the door open.

Marcus sat in a chair by the window staring blankly out.

Knowing that even the walls and air would have ears in this place, I took Marcus' hand gently trying not to startle him. I then projected my thoughts to Marcus, still leaving him able to see the room around us.

_"Sir Marcus, my name is Nessie and I am here to ask for your help."_

Marcus turned to face me, but I saw no response in his eyes. Then, suddenly, there was a glimmer.

"You remind me of her."

Puzzled, I asked, "Who?"

"I think her name was Didyme."

"Your wife? I saw the monument you left for her at the church."

"Did I? Forgive me, young lady. Even on the best days, no matter how hard I struggle, I can barely remember anything. My mind feels as if it is swimming through fog that seems too dense to ever escape."

I offered, "I can show you what she looked like _and help you regain your memories_."

Slowly, I faded out his vision of the room and placed him in a grove like the ones I had seen on the way here. I then added the girl I had seen. Tall and slender, with a delicate face and softly curling raven hair. Happiness seemed to radiate out of her. I held the vision in place for some time, letting him have time to try to remember her and to say any goodbyes he could.

I started to fade the vision as new awareness gradually woke in Marcus' eyes.

"For all that she looked delicate, she was stronger than any of us ever knew." He shifted in his chair, the first time I had ever seen him move.

Slowly, I wove a shield around him. I had to not disturb the bindings Chelsea and Alec had laid, but I needed to shelter Marcus enough to awaken.

"I never got to say goodbye to her. Aro told me she was killed fighting other vampires. I had to fight him to get her ashes and bring them to me." Marcus' eyes faded, looking somewhere far distant. "We had so many plans." His eyes went black with anger as he hissed, "Then heended them. All I was left was a cold pile of ashes."

I swallowed, hoping I was doing the right thing. I lifted a reassuring hand up to his cheek, trying to offer what comfort I could. "She sounds like a very special woman."

Tears would be flowing from Marcus' eyes if they could. He was letting go of grief held in for over a thousand years. Finally, his gaze came back to me. "Thank you. _What can I help you with?_"

"_Aro threatens my life as I know it and that of my unborn child. I arrived here with the intent to remove him so he could never harm either of us again. He has gained the upper hand, trapping me here. I fear his intent, and need someone to stand against him beside me. If all else fails, someone is needed to help Nahuel and I fight our way out of here - if Nahuel is even himself when they are done with him."_

Marcus answered, "_I will stand with you or fight with you."_

_"I will always appreciate what you will do for us. My family and I can help you find a place away from here if you can win free."_

"Thank you for your kindness."

My heart sunk and both our heads jerked up as we heard steps down the hall. I swiftly ran through my options. Try to hide, and risk being found. Stay out in view, and try to invent some wild story explaining my presence.

I settled on honesty.

Aro entered the room and it was all Marcus could do to appear as mindless as ever. He chided, "My dearest Nessie, we have been turning the castle inside out trying to find you. I was deeply concerned something had happened to you."

I did a better job at plastering concern across my face. "I never for a moment considered any harm could come to me here. As your guest, I thought the Guard and other members of your household would protect my life as dearly as they would your own."

"Of course. I never meant for you to get that impression dearest one. I was so worried about you that my words preceded my thoughts."

I noticed Aro freeze for a millisecond and answered, "My apologies for causing your household such upset and distress. I merely wanted to visit Marcus. After all, my Grandfather was here many years and at one time was a friend of his."

Aro tried to smile warmly. "You'll have to forgive Marcus my dear. The years have brought clouds and confusion to his mind. Now, let's get you back to your room."

I asked, "Where is Nahuel? For all my anger at him dragging me here as a prisoner, he is a good friend to my family."

"No need to worry, I've had him settled in the room next to yours."

Allowing Aro to steer me out of the room, I checked the shields I'd laid around Marcus. Good. They shouldn't be easily found but should hold at least as long as I was here.

Back in my room I showered and changed into the nightgown. Without my own luggage and clothes, I could not replace what I was wearing. Which badly needed replacing. The jeans barely held together over my swollen belly and the shirt was starting to lift enough to show a thin crescent of skin between the shirt's hem and the jeans' waist. I found myself for the first time in my life wishing for Alice's never ending closet. I could have found something far more suitable to my taste than this explosion of ruffles and lace I was now wearing.

I drifted my way into the library, settling on a copy of "The Last Unicorn" by Peter S. Beagle. The story had always enchanted me, but I never fully understood the Prince or the Unicorn. They accepted that their stories had to end a certain way, never trying to change anything. I believed that people were not locked into a certain path. You could rewrite the end of your story.

Which is exactly what I was here to do.

Unable to fall asleep, finding that I was hungry again, I pulled on the bell cord I'd been shown earlier. No one ever answered. I supposed that no one was available and eventually went to sleep.

When breakfast didn't arrive the following morning, I began to worry. I tried to get out of my room to go in search of something to eat, but found all doors leading out of my suite locked. Attempts to break down each door found that the doors appeared antique but actually had steel reinforced cores.

I became almost frantic when the flutters I'd been feeling grew less frequent and weaker. By that time, my eyes were black with hunger and I felt weaker than I ever had before.

Eventually, I fell into a doze on the bed. I was woken by a soft click as the door opened. The servant who had led me here appeared, shoving a young woman in front of him. The door shut as swiftly as it had opened, and I was left in silence with the most delicious smelling person, _food, _my instincts screamed, in all the world.


	8. Let This Cup Pass From Me

Jacob's Voice

Nessie had been gone eight days when the world fell apart again. Alice fell to the ground, expression shattered.

She murmured over and over, "No, no, it can't be."

I, Edward, and Bella all snapped our heads up in her direction. We had been walking the perimeter of the house, making sure everything was ready for our "guests."

The first to choke something out, I asked, "What's wrong Alice?"

"Nessie. They're not feeding her and now they've shoved a human into the room with her. I can't see anything past that because the next decision belongs entirely to her." Alice's face froze in anguish as she murmured. "I'm not finding any choice made by the human."

I growled. "Who did that to her?"

Her eyes remained distant as she continued to frantically for any other information. "The Volturi. Apparently Nessie chose to go to them, wanting to head Aro off at the pass. Heaven only knows what she was thinking when she decided that." She sat on the ground, slightly rocking.

Alice squeaked, "Edward and Bella could you go get Jasper?" When they were gone, she turned to me. "Jacob, you're going to need to be strong for Nessie on this one. She's not escaping this choice without scars."

I took the news as a small hope Nessie would survive. But I saw more flickering across her eyes then she was telling. I started to ask, but stopped realizing that it was probably something Nessie would need to tell me in her own time.

Not only Jasper, but the entire Cullen family arrived a heartbeat later.

I cleared my throat. "I need to call Sam. Arrangements need to be made for assistance from the pack while I'm going to Italy."

I then ran to the nearest cluster of brush sufficient to cover me while I phased. As soon as a wolf stood where the man had been, I called out to Sam. "_We need an emergency pack meeting, now. Nessie is in Italy with the Volturi and she's in extreme danger. I'm leaving for Italy on the next plane. Could you, I, and the pack discuss who will be keeping an eye on the Cullens while I am gone?"_

Sam answered, _"I'll handle the pack and the Cullens. You just get onto the next plane out."_

Nessie's Voice

No one on earth should ever have to face a choice like I now did. I could give up every shred of humanity and feed on a person, or spare that person and risk my child's life. She could not survive much longer without food. I fled to the opposite side of the room, as far away from the girl as I could get. All I could do was press myself into the wall, somehow hoping I could get further away. Images flooded my mind. I saw myself swathed in a red cloak, my eyes cold and inhuman. On the other hand, I saw myself holding my screaming baby doing nothing as her cries and kicks became more and more feeble before finally stopping.

"God please let this cup pass from me," I prayed. I sobbed as I realized how wrong as I was. No one could change their story or escape how it was supposed to end. I barely managed to whisper, "Girl, go to that bathroom and lock yourself in before I lose control. I need you to run some water into the bath and get in so your scent does not carry so strongly."

The shivering girl did as I asked and bolted for the bathroom. I forced quiet and calm upon my entire being. I brought the image of my baby to my mind, this time still and quiet. Rocking her, my tears splashed like rain over her body. "Goodbye my darling. I failed to protect you. Rest well and find peace."

Then I let my consciousness slip from my body. Comatose, I would be less likely to make a mistake. Grimly, I corrected myself. Anothermistake. My plan to come here had been idiotic and now my daughter was paying the price for my stupidity. I again corrected myself. My daughter was paying the price for her mother seeking vengeance.

I don't know how many hours later it was, but I finally awoke to a cool hand shaking my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open, but I didn't have the strength to raise my head and look up to see who it was.

Somehow, floating through the haze surrounding me, I heard Marcus' voice. It was breaking with sorrow, and I knew that if he could he would be sobbing. He was muttering over and over again. "I'm so sorry. I just hope I'm not late."

A furry neck was placed to my lips, with a warm pulse beating just below my lips. Instinctively I bit in and drank. When the animal fell to the floor empty of every drop of blood in its body it was replaced by another.

Marcus leaned me forward a bit, now holding a spoon to my lips. Slowly he fed me a bowl of weak broth. Still feeling nothing but a frozen agony, I did not feel when he picked me up and carried me over to the bed.

More time passed, I do not know how long. I was fed again, and then collapsed into uneasy sleep again.

Finally, after hours or days (I knew not which,) I awoke. Marcus was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

My voice now a little stronger than a whisper, I said. "You? How?"

"Shhh. Rest, little one. I convinced Aro I finally saw the error of my ways and wanted nothing more than to serve the council. The test of my loyalty was that I should either kill or break you."

"My baby?," I croaked.

His eyes grew sad. "I still feel your bond to her, but her bond to you feels very faint. I don't know if I was in time or not."

I frantically tried to claw my way up to a sitting position. I wanted to get up and check if I had been bleeding or try to get a reaction from my daughter between moving and rubbing my hand over my belly.

Marcus stood up and quickly crossed over to the bed. At least I didn't need as much help sitting up as I had before.

Pulling the covers aside, I shifted to look for any blood underneath me. Seeing none, I ran my hand as much as I could beneath myself. I sighed in relief as I did not find any dampness. Even better, I didn't feel like I was bleeding.

My belly had swollen a little further and I ran my hands over it, murmuring. "Mommy's here. Marcus saved us. Please, please still be with me. Don't give up and leave."

The most amazing joy I had ever felt exploded across my entire being as I felt an answering stirring; not just a faint flutter. It was all I could do to not shout with joy, thanking God and Marcus, making it clear Marcus was neither breaking me or turning me. I shivered at the thought that kindness could kill far more swiftly and surely than the strongest force.

Marcus beamed. "I can feel her. The bond is just as strong as ever it was if not stronger."

Finding my voice I asked, "Am I dreaming or am I in heaven?"

"Neither dear girl. I am here and very real. I want to do for you what I could not do for Didyme."

That stunned me for a minute. "Marcus, what happened wasn't your fault. How were you to know that Aro had become enough of a monster to kill his own sister?"

He shuddered. "I can't find what it was I should have done, but a part of me will never stop telling myself I should have done more."

My uncertainty at his intentions faded at that. Even the best actor in the world could not have produced such fire and agony as that which shone from Marcus' eyes.

"I don't have much more time before Aro gets suspicious. Are you still set on eliminating him?," Marcus asked, getting straight to the point at hand.

My voice as cold as ice I said, "Let's go."

Marcus cleared his throat. "In a nightgown?"

I looked down. "Whoops. Quick half human moment, then let's go."


	9. Awakening a Sleeping Tiger

Nessie's Voice

Rage at what Aro had tried to do to my child and I fueled my strides. No matter the cost, I had to end Aro's existence once and for all. It seemed like years ago, but the simple plan I had laid out was now dust and ashes. We would now be facing each other directly, no side-steps or diversions. Only one of us would be walking away.

The first place I headed was the throne room. Aro and Caius would probably be there planning for my inclusion into the Guard. A hint of the feral wolf touched my face as a low rumble sounded in my throat. There was absolutely no way that was ever going to happen. I was not going to become a sweet, submissive pet like Renata. My child was not going to grow up to be Aro's lap dog. Any and all plans or dreams he had built around us were about to explode in his face.

Along the way, I altered my borrowed dress. The exaggerated medieval style bell sleeves would only get in my way, so I tore them off. I also ripped away the first four layers of lace overlaying the dress' skirt. The next casualty was the hemline. The formerly elegant brocade fabric looked like the end had been run through a shredder as the skirt now ended abruptly at the middle of my calves. I nodded to myself. Not the outfit I would have chosen for battle, but at least no longer as big of a hindrance as what it had been.

Marcus drifted silently along behind me, trying to cultivate boredom on his face. I felt he wanted to blindside Aro with his defection. Sparing a thought for Nahuel, I hoped he had not joined the Guard. I did not want to have to tear through him on my way out.

The throne room was packed. It looked like every single vampire in Volterra was there. Apparently I merited a welcoming committee. Carefully, I tilted my face down and lowered my eyelids so that Aro could not see my expression. He would expect me to be overwhelmed and respectful, gazing adoringly upon him as Master.

Aro rose, looking genuinely pleased, and extended a hand to me in greeting. I decided to play this to gain extra time. While taking an inventory of who was in the room and where, I curtseyed low. Only as I rose did I bring up my eyes to meet his. He could read my expression of rage and hatred without even touching me. Aro hissed, realizing he had not succeeded in turning me. The Guards flanking him tensed, ready to jump to any order he might give. I could not see if Nahuel was among them.

"Such a disappointment little one," Aro purred. "You know I cannot let you live now. No one must ever escape me." He stepped down from the dais circling me.

I stared unflinchingly back at him. "I do not know any such thing. I refuse to bow to the delusions of a tyrant."

Aro chuckled. "Noble words, child. Persuasion could be arranged, though, if you had not already forced me to end your existence." He nodded at Caius, who stepped forward to take flank at Aro's side.

The Guards formed a ring enclosing Caius and I on three sides, letting a wall of the throne room enclose us on the fourth. Aro took the opportunity and retreated behind his Guards. He was going to let Caius do the dirty work for him. It did not take a mind reader to see that Aro was perfectly confident that there would no second attack for him to make.

My entire world narrowed to the ten foot ring in which I stood. I was beyond noticing the red haze that descended over everything in my sight. I did not even feel it as I began to shake with rage. "There is no way within your own laws for you kill me today, Aro, without at least the pretense of a trial. Since you will never provide any kind of a fair trial by law, I demand the right to trial by combat."

The entire room stilled for a moment, looking to Aro for direction.

His expression betrayed shock and calculating consideration. I shuddered. It reminded me of a cat eying a particularly intelligent mouse.

Aro continued in his silent pacing before finally stopping. "Be still my dear ones. This is not a hasty decision to make. As my lieutenant Caius must be the one to fight, I need his agreement before any decision can be made. Caius, are you willing to accept Renesmee's challenge?"

My only chance here was to get Caius angry enough to make a colossal mistake. I turned from Aro and smirked at Caius. "Careful before you accept that challenge Caius. You'll be fighting instead of hiding behind Aro's apron."

That did it. Caius lunged at me without even officially accepting the challenge.

I dropped to my back and tucked my feet up. They hit Caius' midsection flipping him over. Bringing my feet up further, I kicked again, sending him flying into the wall.

What sounded like the clap of thunder echoed through the hall. Anyone with sense would have paused to consider a plan of attack. The expected weakling was a mother wolf capable of rending anything that even approached her child limb from limb.

Caius didn't.

I got back to my feet just in time to duck. He had vaulted off the wall without slowing down for even a second. Caius lunged time after time for any part of me he could attack. I scored a few hits, even tearing a gaping hole through his left bicep, but this was getting nowhere. Yes, I was staying alive, but so was Caius. I started watching him for any weak points as I continued ducking, dodging, and evading. Problem was, if he had any, I wasn't finding them.

Heaven help me, I hadn't yet gotten him angry enough to make a colossal enough mistake to even the field. I took a deep breath and started taunting him.

"Caius, won't you congratulate me? I'm expecting a child. The total of Children of the Moon you have failed to kill will be going up yet again."

I brushed my hand down my skirt ever so subtly, arranging it to show the evidence of my pregnancy.

Caius' face twisted into an inhuman snarl of rage. Its echoes echoed throughout the throne room and could probably be heard even as far as the castle gates. He shouted, "Never!" Thousand (or more) year old marble disintegrated under his feet where he pushed off to sail at me like a peregrine falcon. Hands curved into talons were aimed at my abdomen.

The world seemed to stop. How dare he lunge at my child? I twisted just in time, turning parallel to him. My hands shot out and through the arms he had extended to gouge out the life growing within me. One hand found its target. Its fingers curled around Caius' throat.

I began squeezing, while my opposite hand clawed at his face. That damaged him, but not enough. Shuddering at the thought, I used the one weapon I had sharp enough to cut through vampire skin - my teeth. A horrible gurgling, rattling, whistling sound came from Caius' ruined throat when I pulled away.

I started spitting to remove the taste from my mouth. What was left of the overskirt on my dress was used to wipe out my mouth and clean off my face. Besides wanting to make sure I swallowed none of his venom, I wasn't sure I'd ever tasted anything that bad.

Aro, ever the politician, was maneuvering carefully for the exit while Caius and I were locked in combat. Very few saw Marcus drift after Aro. I only found out when, still crouched and snarling over Caius' wrecked body, I searched the room for my next target.

The majority of the Guard still stood in the room. Aro had chosen stealth over strength. They looked at me with wide and frightened eyes, fearing they would be next. Finally, I forced myself to calm down and take stock of the situation. Chelsea, Alec, and Jane had left with Aro. Most of the Guard left were either sheep, or pawns bound by Chelsea. Even though it had been only minutes since Chelsea had left, I could see the expressions of worshipful devotion fading.

Felix stepped forward and handed me an odd looking device. It had four decorative rings obviously meant to be slipped over fingers and a globe on the side that would fit into the palm.

"'Pocket brimstone' is what Caius used to call it. Put the rings over your fingers, point the funnel at the body, then flip the switch there. Make sure to get your fingers clear in a hurry.," instructed Felix.

I nodded and torched Caius' remains. I went to hand the device back to Felix but he shook his head. "You won it in combat, Lady."

A sinking feeling took up residence in my stomach. "Uh-uh. No way. I am not taking Caius' place. You lot are going to take responsibility for yourselves. I have to follow Aro if I'm going to prevent him from ever threatening myself or my child again, permanently."

The Guard had a brief whispering conference so low that even I could not hear them. Nahuel stepped out from where he had been hidden in the back row, his red cloak swirling around him. "We're going with you. Aro owes blood-debt to many of us."


	10. More Than Time to Finish This

Just one more chapter after this to go! I appreciate everyone who has been reading along so far, but please take the time to review. Good or bad, I live on reviews!

Nessie's Voice

Was this how I was going to end the world? Were vampires now going to run rampant, terrorizing and destroying humanity without the threat of the Volturi? Part of me wanted to step in and help Marcus and the Guard establish a new Volturi Council. A bigger part of me wanted to run screaming. Aside from Marcus, no one on the Volturi Council had stayed sane. And Marcus hadn't really been on the Council for the past couple hundred years. Who knew what he would become if he took over? I realized I hadn't exactly thought this part out. In my mind, it was always 'someone else' who would handle the issue. Until the Guard tried to make me their new Lieutenant, I never had seen that 'someone' as myself.

As we raced down corridor after corridor, through chamber after chamber I told myself that would have to wait for later. Right now I had to deal with Aro. This really was a time to act first and think later. There would be no later if I didn't act now. If Aro had been dangerous before, he was a thousand times more lethal now. I was no longer a sparkly object he admired. I had become a worthy opponent. Aro hadn't had a worthy opponent in over half a millennia. I was certain he would take his time, relishing the game. He would be capable of anything to slowly break my mind, my spirit, and finally my body.

Finally, the corridor I and the Guard were running along ended in a cavernous Great Hall. The floor shimmered like still water, reflecting the light streaming down from massive chandeliers formed from the stalactites that had been present at the time when this was still a natural cavern. Into the mirror-like surface was etched the Volturi crest. Torches hung from sconces scattered amongst the furthest reaches of the Hall not touched by the light pouring from the chandeliers. Across the room, stairs curved gently up from the floor to a balcony stretching across that far wall. I recognized them. They were the ones in my Grandfather Carlisle's painting from his time with the Volturi.

My attention was immediately drawn to the two figures grappling in the center of the room. Aro's immaculate waistcoat had been shredded to ribbons and deep gouges ran across the entire left side of his body. Marcus was missing his right arm. Jane, Alec, and Chelsea stood to the side, hissing in frustration. My shield apparently was still holding off their best efforts. The tiniest of creases between Jane's eyebrows along with an expression beyond fury showed that it was even holding her at bay.

Even pinned down as they were, their expressions still radiated smugness. They fully expected Aro to be able to tear Marcus apart without any help at all.

I growled in anticipation of joining in the fray. Jane's head snapped up at my growl. She glared, very clearly expressing a message of 'you're next' as she began edging around the duel in progress.

Whoops. Jane wasn't bound against interfering with me. I nodded at Felix and Nahuel, indicating they should take care of her if she should make any trouble. My attention was needed the first moment I could possibly enter the fight between Aro and Marcus. I turned to Demetri and said, "When I move, please tell everyone else not to follow me no matter what."

Nahuel and Felix stood, poised to spring, waiting for Jane to make trouble. Clearly, at least Felix was itching for a fight with her. Jane didn't disappoint. Predictably enough, she opted for sheer physical brutality. Jane ignored Felix and Nahuel as mere nuisances, leaping directly at me. She didn't make it far. Suddenly, Felix was between her and I.

Jane slammed into Felix like a brick wall. Her enraged snarl rattled the chandeliers and shook some of the soot built up on the roof loose so that it drifted down like snow. Nahuel took advantage of her inattention. He circled behind her and tore her in half before she had time to react. Felix quickly followed finishing the job.

I shivered at Felix's expression. It was in a cold place beyond anger, gloating, or self-assuredness. His eyes locked with Alec's directly across the combat field. I caught sight of Alec as I followed the blurring of Aro and Marcus back and forth. However much of an inhuman monster he had seemed, apparently he was still capable of strong feelings. He looked as if he was the one being dismembered.

I pulled out the 'pocket brimstone' again and made short work of what was left before Felix could continue his shredding.

Seeing his sister being torn apart had been bad enough, but having to stand and watch her burn was too much for Alec. He roared and sprang. Apparently he hadn't spent much time studying physics or learning how to aim. He crashed straight into the pair locked in combat, bowling over Aro and shoving Marcus at least two hundred feet away. Aro glared at Alec. Even now, he tried to keep his façade of the cultured gentleman. While Marcus took a moment to consider his next move, Aro reached out and gathered Alec under his arm. He reached up as if to stroke the hair back from Alec's forehead, bringing his other arm up as if to embrace Alec. I started to reconsider some of what I thought about Aro at such a tender gesture. Then Aro seamlessly ripped the head from Alec's shoulders. Without even the faintest hint of a change in expression, Aro then tossed the head to Chelsea. "Dispose of that, would you?"

I stepped out, replacing Marcus in the circle before he could move. Aro smirked and inclined his head. "You're not as much of a child as I thought."

"And you're every bit, plus more, of the monster I thought you were. If you would, I'd rather get to killing you than stand here exchanging pleasantries. I'm on a bit of a limited schedule."

He sighed. "Very well, as you wish. But it will be I killing you and your mongrel offspring."

I forced myself not to take the deliberate bait. Aro was clearly toying with me.

Not giving Aro a chance to attack first, I launched myself at him. His left side was already somewhat the worse for wear, so I clawed in further gouges, and managed to tear away his left hand.

Aro didn't hesitate in his response. Three failed swipes to the head and five likewise failed attempts to batter me to the ground later, Aro paused to consider the wisdom of keeping this a purely physical fight.

His next tactic shamefully caused me to hesitate. I almost fell under the spell of his honeyed lies.

"You don't have to do this, you know. We could rebuild the Council. I see I was wrong now. I am even willing to consider adopting your unnatural diet. I'll even welcome your mate. Just take my hand."

Did I really have to kill Aro? Or was there something that could be salvaged? Perhaps I wouldn't have to take responsibility for the Volturi falling apart.

What brought me to my senses was a flutter. Apparently even my daughter could tell when Aro was lying and was willing to call him on it.

My eyes fluttered with shock, and I shook my head to clear it. Just in time, too. Aro had been circling closer the entire time he was speaking, closing within striking range. Another minute and my head would have joined Alec's.

Behind me, I heard a scuffling as Chelsea finally got tired of watching the duel and tried to enter the fray. From what I could see out of the corner of my eye, a few of the Guard were literally sitting on her. I heard Marcus, Nahuel, and Felix muttering about tossing out my 'no matter what, no one follows me' dictate. After all, I was the one who told them to take responsibility for themselves.

Aro spent a minute or so too long trying to worm his way out of what was coming. Between one heartbeat and the next I vaulted onto him, delivering a spinning kick that flung him across the dueling circle.

Then I heard a sound that made my heart leap in my chest. A heartbeat. Low, steady, and strong. One I would know anywhere. Jake stepped out into the Hall and stopped, clearly wanting to race to my side, but understanding even without Marcus' whispered explanation that he could not.

I stepped down on my instincts to go running to Jake right this instant. Turning my attention back to the matter at hand, I skipped to the side just a second too late. Aro's fist caught my shoulder and I went flying back. I managed to turn myself so that I rolled into a crouch without even hitting the floor.

Now Jake was being sat on by some of the Guard as well. It was past time to finish this. I waited for Aro to launch himself again, staying exactly in targeted range until his heel was millimeters from my chin. I grabbed him by the ankle, spinning him around and over my head several times before finally bracing my hands one on each ankle. With all too little effort, I tore Aro right down the middle.

Chelsea screamed, "Master!," and exploded into a fury of motion. Metallic screeching filled the air as she followed the one she had loved.

Woodenly, I dropped the halves, and sank to the floor breathing heavily.

Jake raced across the room, dropping down beside me, cradling me to his chest. Wordlessly, he wrapped me in love. Sensing being near the disposal effort being carried out with a bit too enthusiastic glee by the Guard was difficult on me, Jake swooped me up in his arms and carried me to the first open chamber.

The room we entered was some kind of den or library. Jake deposited me on the large sofa just in front of the fireplace and curled up beside me. We stayed that way for minutes or hours, Jake stroking my hair and trailing kisses over the top of my head and down my shoulders. Eventually I relaxed and let myself get swept away in Jake's embrace. I started returning his kisses with enthusiasm, our tongues merging and dancing, almost melting into one. My hands started to trail down his shirt towards its hem, lifting and tugging.

Jake pulled away slightly, starting to murmur something.

I looked up at him, hurt and confused. He'd never pulled away before. Did he see me as someone awful after that fight? I started trying to explain, stumbling over my own words.

He put a finger to my lips before any more could tumble out.

"Ness, there is nothing wrong with defending yourself."

"So why pull away, then?"

"You tend to get a bit single-minded at times like this and I wanted to make sure you were okay first."

I laughed. "I'm mostly fine. A bit nauseous, but that should pass in about two months when our baby is born."

"Our baby?," he choked out half stunned.

"Yes. Our daughter, I think. I took his hand and dropped it to my now noticeably swelling abdomen.

He looked down with wonder as our daughter stirred at his touch. "I was thinking we could name her Sarah."


	11. Happily Ever After, After All

Lemonade alert! Some not-so-mild lemonade at the start. Jake and Nessie are rather happy to be back together, and not have the Volturi breathing down their necks any longer. They will be celebrating rather, ah, vigorously. And it's not as if they can get into any more trouble. Except for maybe Edward and Bella finding out and killing them. Needless to say, there will be a wedding sooner rather than later. Stay tuned for that. In the mean time, leave a review. It's greatly appreciated!

Nessie's Voice

"Sarah?," Jake echoed.

"Yes. Sarah Isabella Black. Sarah for your mother, Isabella for mine."

Jake grinned. "That's perfect. She could be Sable for short."

"Uh-uh. I'm not having my daughter named after a small, furry, rodent. No way." I giggled. "Bad enough you nicknamed me after a sea serpent of questionable existence."

Jake smirked. "Not so questionable from where I sit." He trailed a line of kisses from my right ear down my shoulder.

I gasped as pure fire raced through my blood and returned his kisses with feverish passion.

After both our pulses burst into flaming crescendos, I slipped down to curl at Jake's side in the crook of his arm with my head resting on his shoulder. I snuggled close to Jake, wrapping my entire self around him and inhaling his scent. It was spicy, infused with hints of pine and wood smoke.

We cradled our daughter between us, her cuddled in my womb and Jake's hand idly brushing across my swollen skin. I placed my hand to his cheek sharing without words all that I felt and wished for the forever ahead with him and Sarah by my side. I murmured, "I can hardly believe it. I've rewritten the story meant for you and I. We don't have to be torn apart because of our difficult paths."

Jake looked at me, puzzled.

"I never told you what Alice saw the day we got engaged and I had to run. She saw me standing alone or part of the Volturi ending the world. I just couldn't accept either path. Something had to change. There was no way I'd let us get separated , and I wasn't going to let Aro collect me. Especially if it meant I would help to end the world. That's why I had to go alone, and why I came here. Aro had to be stopped, no matter what it took."

He looked down at me. "I put the envelope in your backpack because I had a feeling there was a lot more that you couldn't tell me. And I wanted you to know that no matter what I will love you forever and for always."

I brought my mouth up to his, murmuring "I love you too."

Unfortunately, nature broke into our little haven. My stomach began to growl and I felt parched as if I hadn't eaten in days. Honestly, I wasn't even sure how long it had been.

Jake felt the rumbling of my stomach. "Let me go get you something to eat."

I began to protest that I didn't need waiting on, but Jake pointed at my dress. It lay in irreparable shreds on the floor.

He chuckled, "Love, out of the two of us, I'm the one with the most decent clothes."

"And yours are in that much better of shape?"

"Not by much, but enough to count." I allowed myself to be flattered as he continued, "You would be a stunning sight, but I'm not sure that's how you want to appear before everyone in Volterra including your parents."

I blushed. "Whoops. I didn't remember that happening."

Jake laughed, "You were a bit distracted."

When Jake returned with another goat and a heavenly pile of pasta complete with some kind of deep fried pastries for dessert he was wincing.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. You're going to have to eat and drink quick. A riot is about to break out. The rest of your family, along with most of your friends has arrived. The Guard has holed up with Marcus, and is refusing to come out or talk with anyone but you. Your mom is about to rip the first of the Guard to look at her cross eyed from limb to limb because she won't believe you're okay until she sees you for herself. Your father is trying to calm her down, but really doesn't trust any of them either. He'll join the mayhem at a breath from her. Nahuel has been trying to mediate, but he's not going to get much accomplished until you show up.

I looked up at Jake and frowned. "This may get complicated. I need you to figure out how you would feel about an extended stay here. After I destroyed Caius, the Guards that didn't follow Aro revolted but panicked without a Council leader. They elected me on the spot. I'm going to have to get them sorted out. They've got to understand they can survive on their own, and there is no way I am becoming even slightly involved with any new Council, but it's going to take some time."

I saw the effect of my words sink in. "I'll have to call Sam. He's going to need to take over my pack until I make it home. Hopefully it will be over quickly."

"I'll see what I can do when I get to them, but they're a bit upset and clingy right now. They've been through a lot."

Jake gaped at me like I'd grown a second head. "They've been through a lot? What about you?"

I mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Most, if not all, of them didn't exactly volunteer to become part of Aro's Guard. Besides trying to get used to the idea of independence, the entire structure of their lives has been shattered. Partially by their own hands. They held off and destroyed Chelsea and Jane while I finished Aro."

"Maybe I'll understand it better when I've had time to think about it. But no way in a million years are we staying here more than two weeks." Jake shook his head but new perspective was creeping up on him.

I chuckled. "I want to get home so Sarah can be born with her family and not with a bunch of nervy, clingy Volturi underfoot. And I want to get married on First Beach at La Push."

Jake smiled. "My feelings exactly. Now, let's go face the music. Just stay close by me. Things are going to get rather intense. You'll be dealing with a mess of Guards acting like preschoolers. I'll probably be ducking for cover when your parents find out we've pre-celebrated our wedding."

I looked up at Jake concerned and started to protest he could stand back awhile.

Jake put a finger to my lips. "I don't want to have to hide like some third rate villain. I'll just dodge when your mom goes postal."

I shrugged into the clothes Jake had gotten me. Another dress, and no more practical than the first. Yeesh. I was going to have to get some clothes for myself. I groaned inwardly at the thought of a shopping trip with Aunt Alice, but it would be unavoidable. If she hadn't already ordered a new wardrobe.

A few minutes, and a couple wrong turns later, I found myself in the middle of a mob. At least five different conversations were underway. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Jasper were dividing the Guard between them for a frontal attack. Garrett and Kate were talking about what to do now that the Volturi were gone. Uncle Emmett was pointing out to Aunt Rose how much he was looking forward to flattening Felix. Grandma and Grandpa were somewhere in the middle trying to keep everyone calm. Nahuel was blocking the hall into the Guard barracks, growling and snapping at any move forward.

"Hey!," I yelled audibly. When the mob didn't respond I yelled _"Hey!" _mentally with an image of me flattening anyone who didn't settle for good measure.

Thirty vampires froze. Mom and Dad were the first to react, Mom rushing to fold me into a hug.

"Nessie! Thank God you're safe." She held me for a short while sobbing tearlessly with joy.

Dad hovered behind her before finally wrapping the both of us in a hug. He murmured, "Don't ever scare us like that again."

With Mom's arm still wrapped around my waist and a look of shock dawning on her features I barked, "Everyone, calm down. No one will be fighting or ripping apart any of the Guard today. I'm alive - Caius, Aro, Chelsea, Jane, and Alec aren't. Marcus and the rest of the Guard joined me against Aro, so they're friends. You're going to have to go through me, Jake, or Nahuel if you still decide to go after them."

The room started to simmer down a little until Mom cleared her throat. Uh, Nessie, is that a bump?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mom. Sarah Isabella Black will be joining us in about two and a half months if my pregnancy continues at the rate it has been."

Both of my parents stopped cold. Mom would have fainted if a vampire could. Dad caught her and stood behind her reassuringly. He was the first to recover and snarled at Jake.

I held up my left hand, deliberately catching the engagement ring in the light. "I wasn't exactly unwilling, Dad. As soon as things settle down here, we're going back to La Push and getting married. Sarah will be born at home in Forks, if Grandpa is willing to deliver her."

Grandpa beamed. "Of course!"

Mom finally blinked and resumed breathing. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are not waiting that long to get married. We can have a small ceremony somewhere near here then you can have a reception at First Beach. I want you married before that baby gets here."

I nearly choked. This was coming from my Mom who had to be practically dragged kicking and screaming into marriage.

Dad just glared at Jake.

I squeezed Jake's hand that I had taken and glared right back.

Mom settled down. "Nessie, darling, it's okay. This is just at lot to take in at one time. Your Dad and I love you, and we both only want you to be happy." She narrowed her eyes and lightly whacked Dad on the shoulder. "Don't we, dear?"

Dad finally nodded. "Truly, I can see that Jake worships the ground you walk upon, and will make you happy in a way no other man could. I just didn't expect the years to fly as fast as they did."

They wrapped themselves around me in a hug again. When we finally separated, I wrapped my arm around Jake as we walked toward the Guard barracks and on into our happily ever after. Which, after all, didn't have to end sometime.


End file.
